silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Morris (Broken Remnants)
Ashley Morris is one of the main characters in the Silent Hill fan film, Silent Hill: Broken Remnants. She assists Eric on his journey through Silent Hill, but as time goes on, her motives begin to be questionable to him. Profile Ashley is a 17-year old high school girl. Somewhat on the short side, she tries to make up for it with spunk and wit. Throughout the movie, she wears a dark blue jacket, scarf, and jeans. She keeps her naturally curly hair straightened. She is childhood friends with Eric, living down the road from him for over 10 years. Ashley, like Eric, has the tendency to look and/or act depressed, but she has never labeled herself as such. Backstory *SPOILERS AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION.* 30 years prior to the current events of the movie, there was a witch-burning in Silent Hill; the burning of an innocent girl named Alessa Gillespie. The burning went awry and ended up causing a massive fire that destroyed almost the entire town. Alessa survived the fire, however, she was not going to let the abominable witch-hunters get away with it. Alessa used her anger, manifesting unstoppable powers to consume the town of Silent Hill and its residents in a hellish, alternate dimension. Throughout the next 20 years, Alessa tormented all the townspeople, killing them all except for one girl. Ashley Morris. Ashley was raised as a witch-hunter from the moment she was born. However, as her parents were dying at the hands of Alessa, Ashley's mother gave her one final order, to go live in the normal world and live a real life, but when she was older to come back to Silent Hill and destroy all remnants of Alessa and her demons. They were able to use a spell to send Ashley out of the foggy realm of Silent Hill, and she was placed in an orphanage. Two years later, she was adopted and went to live a normal life. She became good friends with a kid in her neighborhood, Eric, not knowing he was a remnant of a certain soul from Silent Hill. Present day, at the age of 17, Ashley began to have dreams of Silent Hill. It was her parents calling to her, telling her that a piece of Alessa's nightmare still roamed the world in the form of a reincarnated soul. They told her that it was time to destroy what was left of Silent Hill's nightmare. Ashley tried her hardest to find out who around her was the reincarnated soul from Silent Hill. One day, however, when Eric came to her speaking of having dreams of a place called "Silent Hill", Ashley instantly knew. Eric was the other remnant of Silent Hill. She initially wants to protect him and guide him, but her true motive as a witch-hunter and member of The Order will eventually shine through as she realizes she must kill Eric, as he will bring about the rise of Alessa once more. Trivia *While Ashley initially starts out as a minor protagonist, she eventually transforms in an antagonist, along with Alessa. *Ashley was prone to let comments or reactions slip throughout the movie that made Eric begin to question her motives. These moments were... *In part 2, when the lights started to flicker in her house, instead of looking confused, she rather looks nervous or concerned, as if she knows something bad is about to happen. *During the scene in part 3 where Eric is having vague memories at the school, Ashley says to him "You know this place, don't you?" Seemingly attempting to pry knowledge from him that she already knows. This causes Eric to look at her suspiciously. *At the school in part 3, as the sirens signaling the Otherworld go off, Ashley fearfully mutters "The darkness is coming... we need to run!" and then she races away, leaving Eric behind. This implies that Ashley knows about this Otherworld (or "Darkness") already, causing Eric to seriously question if she knows something he doesn't. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters